


A New Year, a new friend

by lotty3056



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hanging Out, Loki Needs a Hug, gods going to school, loki is a bit of a dick but we still love him, unsuspecting girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotty3056/pseuds/lotty3056
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your last week of the summer holidays was putting up with the god that crashed into your garden. Now if the school year wasn't hard all ready, S.H.E.I.l.D are now on your back. For letting the god of mischief stay at your house... <br/>Should of knocked him out him your nerf gun first :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year, a new friend

Prologue 

You woke up today with that dreaded feeling that the summer holidays are almost over and you’ll be cramming for test in the next week. After getting dressed into <http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=120906765>, you went downstairs to your medium size kitchen and prepared your favorite breakfast food… Waffles!  They were lovely!

Once you were full up, you went to do some Saturday watching TV time! You were flicking through the channels finding nothing to watch until you came across a news report on the incident in New York. ‘Such devastation that happened here was the work of avenger Thor’s brother, Loki’ the news report said giving the viewers a picture of him taken from S.H.E.I.L.D, who had just reviled what happened. ‘We hope there will never be another attack as horrible like this but you need worry about Loki as he is apparently in Asgaurd this very minute locked up’ the lady on the news continued. “Well this is more boring than watching my dad’s Game of Thrones on repeat” You sarcastically commented while switching to Cartoon Network (who were having an Amazing World of Gumball marathon).

About 5 minutes later, you heard a loud crash in the garden. You creped upstairs (incase it was a burglar) to get your trusted nerf gun from your bedroom.

You closed your eyes as you ran out of the back door into the garden with your nerf gun in your hand, as you opened them you noticed a body lying flat on the grass.  You slowly walked closer to it and saw it looked like a man. “Are you ok?” you asked looking at him. Funny he looks like that guy on TV and that is some strange clothing. Something clicked in your brain; he is that guy on TV! The one who almost got New York wiped off the map! This is no good he can’t be here! He was meant to be doing his time in a prison for god’s sake! Though looking at him, he did look like he needed some help. Is that blood on his head? Ok now however much you just wanted to throw him out onto the street in this state he would surely die and you didn’t want to be the source of Thor’s anger when he finds out. You suppose it would be fine to let him stay until he is healed. You are too nice for your own good.

After trying 10 times to lift the demi-god, you gave up so you decided to grab a blanket and get him on it to drag him to the house. After pulling him across the plants and stumps that were scattered around the garden, you dragged him up the stairs towards your bedroom. You got his head caught on the door, “sorry about that” you said quickly not liking the idea he could still be watching you, hey he was a demi-god after all he could. It must of been a miracle that you were able to lift his heavy form onto your bed, not knowing where else to put him.

Quickly grabbing your nerf gun, you kept one eye on the sleeping god and played on your iphone 5.

 

(Loki’s POV)

Where am I? Ouch and why does my head ache? I thought as I opened my eyes. To see a delightful creature tapping at a note book with no pen. “Why hello there” I said while flashing my sigiture grin “who are you?” In a flash she had a pink gun pointed at me with a frightened look on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> If your wondering why did I put the outfit as a link well I just did cause I thought it would help if you saw it first hand. Btw I can't writing in the 2nd person :( so next chapter I'm writing in first person well your first person. I do hope thats ok. Oh and before I forget the next chapter you and Loki have your first conversation together and I will explain how he got there and why you are alone in your house :)


End file.
